Rachel Campbell: FBI Agent and Hunter
by ultimatefan2093
Summary: Rachel Campbell was raised as a Hunter, but when she is recruited by the FBI, she can't resist. She soon learns she's not the only Hunter in the ranks and as the activity in the supernatural world increase, she must learn to balance both halves of her life...without them meeting. Canon true on timelines and character backgrounds with the exception of Campbell
**Disclaimer: I am only going to say this once…I do not own Supernatural, Criminal Minds, or any of the characters or plot directly recognizable from either show.**

Prologue

Have you ever thought you saw a ghost? Maybe the lights flickered and it got cold. If that happened, you probably did. See most people don't believe in ghosts or at least that they're capable of interacting with the living. Some of us who do believe, we make it our life to stop them. We are Hunters.

Now ghosts are probably the most common entity Hunters encounter, but they're not the only thing that goes bump in the night. Werewolves, vampires, demons, Shtrigas, wendigos, Djinn, and a multitude of other supernatural beings exist too. They are all fair game when a Hunter rolls into town.

Like any other career choice, Hunters have reasons they got into this life. Usually a loved one was a victim of one of the above mentioned baddies. Personally, it was my mom. Now, I was only two when she was killed. After that my father obsessed with finding her killer and killing every other thing he could find in the meantime. That's how I was raised, on the road. I can't remember the names of all the schools I attended. Hell, I can't remember the names of the cities! It didn't take all that long for me to realize I didn't want this to be my only life. At fourteen, I knew I wanted to attend college and become something besides a Hunter. At eighteen, I left; I packed my bags and enrolled at the South Dakota State University with a partial scholarship.

Another Hunter, Bobby Singer, lived only an hour south of the campus. He had been a close friend of my father as I grew up and I saw him more like an uncle than just a friend. While I was in college, I decided to change my name with Bobby's encouragement. I chose to take my mother's maiden name as my surname. I hated being associated with my father and I knew one day it would drag me down. So as an eighteen year old, college freshman, I became Rachel Campbell. When I graduated, I had a perfect 4.0 GPA; not changing schools every month was clearly good for me.

It did still surprise me however when I was approached by the FBI. I was graduating early and so was technically too young to join immediately, but they encouraged me to apply for entrance pending my birthday. It was a career I hadn't been looking for, but as I researched what the FBI actually did, I realized it was exactly what I wanted. More specifically, I wished to join the BAU (Behavior Analysis Unit) who specialized in the weird and serial. They consulted on cases regularly, but when a case was imminent and local police were having difficulty solving it, they worked the case actively. It was a lot like what a Hunter did, only without the monster part. At least monsters that weren't human. I've grown up thinking creatures were the worst thing in the world, but sometimes humans are even crazier. At least when monsters attack people it makes sense; they're feeding or out of control. But humans, when they kill or hurt others, there is no reasoning behind it. They do it for their own pleasure or gain. It's sickening, but now I would work with the most elite police to stop these people.

The Academy was amazing. I excelled in it. My upbringing kept at the top of my group in the physical portion. I was easily the best woman and was able to hold my own against the best male trainees in hand-to-hand combat. My marksmanship was high and my bookwork was just as good as I had been producing in college. By the end of the ten-week training course, I had determined that Hunters were basically FBI, just without the badge and government paycheck. The higher ups were confused with my performance. I had to explain to them how strongly my father had advocated defending myself because of his marine background which confused me as they had performed a full background check on me when I submitted my application. I had obviously been cleared by the people who actually checked those things. After graduation, I spent a year and a half in the Chicago field office. I enjoyed it immensely, but it wasn't my dream position. It took less than I expected to get the transfer considering my youth. But now, I was beginning my first day as an agent…in the BAU.

 **A/N: So, I'm curious whether people will like this or not so I'm posting the prologue to get some reactions. So please review or follow if you like it. I've got about half of the first full chapter done, but I am in grad school so updates will be random as I finish each portion. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
